User talk:Fubukiya lee
Hey Fubukiya~! Konnichiwa! Tomorrow I have to take my Cheng Ji Dan..(sorry for Mandarin) I don't know I got which place...bao sheng is Top 10 lah..T.T And you copy mine....talk top of your talk page =.= Well...okay..when do your school have holidays? '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 06:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't make pages Don't make too many pages, okay? And about Chel this page, just have one TCG right? I don't allow you to make these pages just have one TCG. '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 06:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Good Idea! Good idea, Dionne! Let's do it together! ^^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 14:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ehm, should we? Hey Fubukiya! It is okay to put..but get a small one! Just now I put but it didn't look nice because it was big and can't fit! Just find a samll one...and maybe we should do it tomorrow~ I am getting sleepy...Remember to sleep!! '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 14:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay~ Genting? Wow! Remember to take some photos! And remember : 要有足夠的睡!! Okay, I will be offline, no battery.. '' ☆♪Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto♪☆ 15:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dionne, remember the Tsurugi Kyousuke article? You put a TCG at Raimon. You shouldn't put it....if you want to put, please put at the Hissatsu/Tactics. '' ☆♪Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto♪☆ 02:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Dionne...tell you a bad news...You will be fired...!! XDDD You will be fired next time if you add wrong categories T^T Ok, ...Ulvida is not a captain...The captain is Hiroto! Don't you remember!? =.= And please delete the captain category on Ulvida page! The Raimon Category is only for Inazuma Eleven! Not for GO and Chrono Stone! You have added many GO and Chrono Stone Raimon members into it, so I changed it. Don't do it again okay? *backs to normal form* '' ♪Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto♪ 07:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Edit Format The gallery edit format of the Tsurugi Yuuichi page is something wrong...you copy the gallery style from other pages? You click the right of your editing page, do you see the Add features and media toolbox? And the gallery is there...so that's how you make a gallery~ And remember to space one line ~ '' ♪Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto♪ 06:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Why are you keep copying me T.T And today's the debate...something happened with that Endou Kantoku.. Should we change members? Leo said he can't chat in group chat..And what TCG should we use? I have 1,000 and more @@ I don't know which we should choose.. '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 01:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you put Matatagi Hayato into the Wind Characters category? '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ '' 09:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) TCG Team Members Hey Fubukiya! Congrats on your exam! I just changed some of the badges to Kinako! Hope you like it :) Can you ask all the members of the TCG Team to here? And the game rules had changed...each person debates one TCG. Okay with the rule? Please reply today if you can~ ^^ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna And Kidou Yuuto♪ 10:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...TCG Team.. A few days ago, HikariYui97 joined the wikia. Should we replace her? And Chin too...what about him? I think Sophia wants to quit..she is too busy..Michelle joined Samurai Japan..AND WAIT!! Where's TORAMARU!? He is the CAPTAIN!! Ask him! If he don't wants...I am gonna kill him (sorry for the bad words ><||) Remember to help me wish Happy Birthday to Yun Pin~ :3 '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 07:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dionne~ Our Wiki is for TCG right? Should we add some Dub TCG? (Don't know how to say =3=) Hope you can reply as fast as you can :D '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ Gift Hey Dionne! This is for ya~! >w< '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 08:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) FB GYAH!! FB got something wrong again! Tell Leo to help me with it! And tell him contact me at Twitter, NOW!! '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 08:15, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hum..when he is on tell him!! And now at Wiki Chat, call Kariya too xD (LET'S PARTY!!) '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 08:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't copy Why did you copy all my things!? O___O First, My Collages and then the floating pic...you didn't get my permission yet! It is written in here! You didn't read it? '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 09:03, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know.. >< When I wanted to reply and the FB shot already...remember to put signatures.. '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 09:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Late Birthday Gift Thanks Fubukiya!! I really love it!! I am back at FB now :3 And I allow you to have one floating pictures at your profile or talk page~ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 09:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) pages Why did you created the Fire Dragon page? You didn't ask me before O____O And what did you do to the Kirino and Shindou Mixi-maxed TCG? You replaced it? One more~ you will be fired ~ '' ♪ Otonashi Haruna '' And Kidou Yuuto♪ 09:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey yo. I have an important question. I noticed you uploaded the picture TCG 290.png (the picture of an ulvida-card), but you can't see from which expansion pack the card is. If you know it, tell it me PLEASE! Timmaster (talk) 14:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC)